Nekochan
by Maidenstear
Summary: What happens when a cat follows Sasuke home?
1. Stray

Aneko: Yaaayy! I loved writing this fanfic!!!

Sasuke: You mean you loved torturing me.

Aneko: Shut up. This is a favor for me and my friend. You look cute with a cat following you around.

Sasuke: Sulks

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto...or Sasuke-sob-

**

* * *

Neko-chan**

**1. Stray**

Uchiha Sasuke stood at the bridge, waiting for the rest of team 7 to arrive.

The breeze pulled at his black hair, and his flawless onyx eyes observed his surroundings.

"Good morning Sasuke!" His solitude was interrupted by the voice of Haruno Sakura, the kunoichi on their team. She had interesting pink hair and emerald eyes. She smiled cheerfully at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. He said nothing else, as usual.

Sakura hummed to herself quietly, as they waited for Naruto and Kakashi. One thing Sasuke did appreciate about Sakura was that she was always on time. Naruto was sometimes, but Kakashi…well, he was a lost cause.

Naruto was late this morning. Not that Sasuke minded that much. It was too early to deal with the loudmouth right now anyways, and Sakura wouldn't be too loud on her own (he hoped).

"Geez, where's Naruto? He's late…" Sakura frowned. Sasuke said nothing.

On cue, a voice called out, "Hey, Sakura, Sasuke!" Uzumaki Naruto ran up grinning. He put his hands behind his spiky blonde head,

"Know what we're doing today?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering. You think we'll get a cool mission today?"

"Probably not," Sasuke said, squashing Naruto's hopeful expression, "we're still _genin _after all." He said the word genin like it was something despicable. He felt like Naruto, though he didn't voice it anywhere near as volubly. He wanted better missions, but how would they get any, at genin level?

It wasn't rank Sasuke was concerned about, but those fighting for it. This was where strong ninja were, where he could test and increase the limits of his strength.

Sasuke sank back into his reverie as Naruto droned on (rather loudly) about something, until he felt a familiar chakra.

"Hey guys." Kakashi appeared right in front of Naruto.

"WHOA!" Naruto, who had jumped on the railing of the bridge, for who knows what reason, waved hid arms unsuccessfully, falling into the water below.

"Dah! Kakashi-sensei, don't surprise me like that!" Naruto jumped out.

Kakashi's one eye not covered by his headband frowned, 'Naruto, that shouldn't have surprised you."

"Yeah, what kind of ninja are you?" Sakura scolded. Naruto pouted.

_He better not spend the whole mission like this…_Sasuke thought. He didn't want Naruto to get in the way, no matter how minor the mission. He may have been getting stronger, but he was still basically an idiot.

Kakashi briefed them on their mission, and Sasuke let his mind wander as it was explained again for Naruto.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto jumped forward.

"It's in the other direction, Naruto." Kakashi pointed to the path Sasuke and Sakura were already on.

"Uh…yeah! I was just testing you, Sensei." Naruto bluffed confidently, running after the other two.

* * *

Sasuke walked home gladly that evening. He had developed a small headache from Naruto. Sighing, he walked home to his apartment. He had no need to live in the huge Uchiha compound all alone. It only held bad memories anyways. 

It was a small place, with few furnishings besides a table, some chairs, his bed, and a dresser, where a group photo of Team 7 sat.

Sasuke fixed himself something to eat, then went to bed.

* * *

Sasuke was, as usual, first the next morning. 

He put his hands in his pockets as he waited for Naruto and Sakura to arrive, closing his eyes.

He had lost track of time by the time a voice said, "Hey, where's Sakura?"

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto looking around confused.

"How should I know?" Though he didn't say it, he was curious. Sakura was never late. She usually arrived right after himself.

"Sakura's not here yet?" Kakashi appeared, looking surprised.

"That's so weird! I hope she's not sick."

_Kakashi's here already? ...It must be later than I thought…_

At that moment, Sakura ran up. "Sorry…I'm late!" She said, breathing a little heavily. It sounded like she had run the whole way.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"As I was leaving, I saw a bird with a broken wing outside my window. The poor thing was still alive, so I took it inside and fixed its wing in a brace. It will eventually be able to fly again."

"You really like birds, huh Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I thought it would be sad if he was trapped on the ground and not able to fly free again."

"Oh…" Naruto didn't look like he understood.

"Well," Sakura thought an easier answer, "you have a favorite animal, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto's face cleared up. "I like dogs. They're really loyal."

"Yeah, they're good for summoning jutsus." Kakashi said, nodding.

"well, what about you, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke thought about it. He had never really had a favorite animal before, but he thought of one.

"I like cats. You don't have to take care of them. They're fine alone."

"Oh. That makes sense. They're cold like you."

"NARUTO!" Sakura said in a warning voice, raising her fist over her head.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry Sakura, don't hit me!" Naruto begged, covering his head with his hands.

"Could we get going now?" Kakashi asked, shepherding Naruto in one direction as Sakura and Sasuke followed behind.

* * *

"It's going to rain…' Sakura said, looking up at the gray sky. They were headed back to the bridge after their mission. 

"Yeah." Naruto agreed, also looking up.

'Well, that's it for today." Kakashi's one eye closed in the way it showed he was smiling. "You have tomorrow off, by the way." He disappeared, and the three ninja split up, heading home.

Not long after they separated, Sasuke felt the first drops on his head. He didn't walk any faster-it was just rain.

That's why it took him awhile to hear the faint mewling sound above the rain, but when he did, he stopped. It was so annoying, calling repeatedly and insistently.

Sasuke walked toward an open alleyway, and the noise got louder. He looked around, and came face to face with a pair of bright green eyes. The mewling stopped immediately.

Sasuke stared at the scrawny creature in front of him. It huddled pitifully against the wall, seeking shelter from the rain, though it did no good. The drooping tail and whiskers showed him it was a cat.

They regarded each other silently for a while. Sasuke ignored the water dripping down, plastering his wet hair to his face.

"Hn." Frowning, Sasuke turned and began walking home again.

* * *

Aneko: Yay! First chapter complete!!! Sorry if anyone seemed ooc... 


	2. Surprise?

Aneko: It's me again. I know I took a while, but I'm having exams right now…not fun…but anyways, it's the weekend, so I can squeeze another chapter in here!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it…

**2. Surprise…?**

Once he got home, Sasuke took a hot shower, washing off the days' work, and the cold from the rain. He got out feeling more comfortable and considerably warmer.

He opened the bathroom door and steam wafted out from behind him. He walked briskly over towards the kitchen; he got no further than the black couch. Stopping, he looked down at the seat. Almost lost amid the dark fabric, a pile of fur was curled up, unmoving save for the rhythmic rise and fall of it's breathing.

If Sasuke was surprised, he hid it well, only staring expressionlessly at the creature.

_It followed me home…how did it get in?_

Pausing for only a moment or two longer, Sasuke continued on into his kitchen.

* * *

Sasuke was wakened by the crash of thunder. The rain had not let up, and it was still the middle of the night. He lay there, trying to sleep again, until he heard a scratching noise.

Getting out of bed, he turned on a light, walking silently towards the source.

Reaching the low table where he usually ate, Sasuke knelt to look beneath it. There, crouching against the floor, the cat looked up at him with fear-filled eyes. Each time the thunder sounded, the beast cringed closer to the floor, as though that would allow it to disappear-and each time, its claws scratched at the wooden floor.

Sasuke stared at it a moment, then sighed. Reaching beneath the table, he grabbed the cat, picking it up by the neck fur. It didn't struggle, but he could feel it trembling. It was still wet, the fur plastered to its skinny body.

Sasuke walked back to his bed, placing the cat on the blankets, then, taking a spare blanket, he dropped it over the cat. Turning out the light, he got back in bed. He could tell the cat was all right now, because there was no movement or sound from where it was. Sasuke drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sasuke woke slowly, something he had not done for a long time. Kakashi had called for a day off, which, although sudden, did not go unappreciated. While Sasuke did intend to catch up to, surpass and kill his brother as fast as possible, he also knew that constant training and missions would give him to real chance to recover chakra and such- which would have a negative long-term effect.

The only strange thing was that Naruto and Sakura weren't surprised when Kakashi announced this. Not that he cared much…

The sun angled in through the windows, shining directly on him and warming him. Winter was getting close now, and it was getting cooler.

Sasuke lay there, staring out the window at nothing. He was brought back when something moved under the blanket. Jumping out of bed, Sasuke whipped the blanket away. He was met with a serious green gaze. Sasuke had totally forgotten about the cat.

Embarrassed about his surprised reaction, Sasuke shook his head, leaving the room to dress.

When he went back in to make the bed, the cat had gone and sat on the window sill, facing him. Its fur had dried in the night, and now shone a lustrous black. It observed him silently, tail curled neatly over its paws.

_If that's all it's going to do…I guess its okay… _

Even though it was now dry, the creature was still very small. Much smaller than other animals of the same species.

Sasuke had just finished making his bed when a knock came at his apartment door. Sasuke walked over to get it, aware of the cat when it had jumped down and followed him to the door, then took up its former position.

When Sasuke opened the door, it wasn't what he was expecting. There stood Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto.

"Happy birthday Sasuke!" Sakura said, smiling, and Kakashi and Naruto smiled too.

Sasuke stood aside to let them in. They filed in, and Sasuke noticed a small, wrapped package in Sakura's hands, which she offered to him.

"Go ahead and open it." She said.

Taking the parcel, Sasuke unwrapped it. There, nestled in the paper, was a small cat figurine; it fit easily into his palm. Knowing she was watching for a reaction, Sasuke walked over and placed the cat on his dresser.

When Sasuke walked back over, Kakashi had taken something out of his vest.

"Here, Sasuke. I think you'll find this useful." He handed the item to Sasuke.

"A kunai?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. It's a special kunai that responds to your chakra only. I'll let you find out what it can do on your own."

"Hn. Thanks." Sasuke said with more interest.

"Here," Sakura took out another package, 'my mom made this cake."

"I don't like sweets." He reminded her.

"I know. That's why its plain. We tried pretty hard not to make it too sweet." Sakura set the cake on the table.

"Hey! Hey! I decided that since it's your birthday, I'll give you the chance to fight me." Naruto said, sounding important.

"I'll pass."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I could already beat you in five minutes. I don't feel like it anyways."

"Sakura, why don't you cut the cake?" Kakashi said quickly, before Naruto could retort.

"Okay!" Sakura served them all vanilla cake. She even had a can of frosting for Naruto, who whined the cake wasn't sweet enough. They were all seated and eating when Sasuke heard Sakura gasp. He looked up to see her staring past his right shoulder.

"Oh! Sasuke, I didn't know you had a cat!" Naruto and Kakashi looked up too.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder. The cat had moved again, and was sitting on the counter right behind his chair. He turned around again.

"I don't. It followed me home yesterday."

"Oh."

Naruto looked like he didn't believe it. As Sasuke took all the plates to the sink, Sakura walked over to the cat. She stroked the silky fur, and smiled when she received a purr.

"She's very pretty." Sakura called to Sasuke.

_So it's a she…_

Naruto walked over to see the cat too, but jumped back when he got a hiss.

"Gah!" This cat's crazy!" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked from Naruto, then to the cat, who was glaring (if cats can glare) at Naruto. He smirked.

"Actually, I think she's perfectly sane. And smart."

"HEY!!"

Sakura giggled. "So what's her name, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hadn't thought about that. He looked at the tiny black cat. "…Kuroi."

The cat, surprisingly, looked up at her name. Sakura noticed and commented. "Maybe her last owners called her that or something."

"Huh. Who cares? Everyone knows black cats are bad luck…" Naruto was still sulking from the cat's behavior towards only him.

"Naruto that's stupid. That's just a phony superstition." Sakura said, sighing and rolling her eyes.

The cat got up and walked, across the counter, to regard Kakashi. Kakashi cocked his head to one side as the cat inspected him. When she sniffed at his weapons pouch though, as sound that sounded very much like disapproval came out-somewhere between a hiss and a meow. Shaking her head a little, Kuroi trotted back to sit beside Sasuke.

"Ha ha, I guess the cat doesn't like your book sensei," Naruto said, laughing.

"If that was a test, I don't know if you passed or failed." Sakura said, puzzled, looking from the cat to Kakashi. Kakashi looked very shocked.

"Well, I'd better be going." Kakashi said, looking out the window as a bird flew by. Sasuke guessed it had a message from the Hokage. Kakashi disappeared as Sakura spoke. "Oh yeah! I was going to help my mom today! Well, see you tomorrow Sasuke!"

"Bye!" Naruto said, and they both waved and left.

* * *

Note: "Kuroi" is one word for black in Japanese. 


	3. Shadow

Aneko: Exams are done!! I can relax!! (For a while). Ngh. Now I've just gotta get my butt in gear and finish writing my Princess Tutu fanfic I'm working on. Note to self- do not go buy manga to read when you're supposed to be writing. Very dangerous. I bought a series called Time Guardian. It's only two volumes, but I thought it was cute…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto & characteres already!!! SHEESH!

**

* * *

3. Shadow**

After the other three had left, Sasuke examined the gifts. The figurine from Sakura looked surprisingly like Kuroi.

Sasuke spent more time looking at the kunai, turning it over and over in his hands. At first glance, it looked like a regular kunai, but when you looked closer, small symbols could be seen on the binding of the handle.

Sasuke twirled the blade absentmindedly between his fingers, then got up, deciding to go see what the blade could do.

* * *

Unsure of where to begin when he reached the practice area, Sasuke experimentally tried outing chakra into the blade. Looking for a target, he flicked it at a nearby tree. He was not expecting what happened next. The kunai glowed red and a small ball of fire flared at the end. When the knife hit the tree, it burned a hole right through the tree. Sasuke walked over and touched the smoking trunk.

_I get it…the chakra is turned to fire, and concentrated at the point. Because the fire was so intense, it burned through only the target it was shot at, in less than a second. It's like a flaming bullet._

Sasuke retrieved the tool and practiced a while more, then headed back home.

When he got inside he didn't see Kuroi anywhere, but it didn't bother him. If the cat had decided to leave, oh well. If she did, he wouldn't have to worry about feeding her.

Sasuke ate and went to bed.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, Kuroi was curled up on a spot near him. When he got out of bed she stretched, sitting up slowly, once again observing Sasuke as he walked around, getting ready to go out for the day. When Sasuke closed his door, the last thing he saw was the little black cat.

Sasuke walked to the bridge slowly, still arriving first, and rested back against it. Sakura came a few minutes later. When she saw him, though, she looked confused.

"Sasuke…? Why did you bring Kuroi...?"

Sasuke looked behind his shoulder to see Kuroi right behind him.

"I didn't." He said shortly, "She must have followed me again."

Not sure whether it would work, Sasuke pointed at the ground; and, whether she understood or just felt like it, Kuroi jumped down to sit by his feet.

"That's weird!" Sakura said, "Cats don't usually obey commands."

"Hey! What's the cat doing here?" Naruto came up, looking annoyed.

"She followed Sasuke." Sakura said, smiling.

Kuroi noticed Naruto and hissed, annoying him even more. He jabbed a finger at the cat.

"HEY!! WATCH IT! YOU'RE HISSING AT THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

Sakura shook her head, sighing in exasperation.

Kuroi ignored him completely.

Kakashi appeared to find Naruto yelling at a cat.

"Naruto calm down. It's embarrassing when you shout in public like that. And to a cat, no less."

"BUT-BUT-" Naruto spluttered.

"Just deal with it. We're going to be doing a lot of training for a while, so I don't want to hear any complaints."

Naruto kept pouting as they walked to the training grounds.

Sasuke was afraid Kuroi would trip him up if she continued to shadow him, but when they reached the practice area, she stopped and sat at the base of a large tree, watching as usual.

Sasuke fought until he was sweaty and tired. When he headed home, he didn't even look to see if Kuroi was following him or not. When he opened his apartment door, she was already there, staring at him again, as though she had never left at all.

Sasuke was fixing some dinner when curiosity got to him. He looked at the cat, who had not moved much since he had come home. He gave a slight jerking motion with his head that was very subtle. Immediately, Kuroi jumped up onto the counter he was leaning against. When he stretched out his hand a little, she rubbed against it happily.

When he put his arm down, she stopped instantly, gazing at him solemnly. To anyone else, this would have been unnerving, having a cat stare so intently, but Sasuke was an Uchiha.

Accepting it, Sasuke quietly ate and went to bed.

* * *

It became normal for Team 7 to see Kuroi following Sasuke. She usually stayed inside the outline of his shadow, only leaving it when he had to do something like training. As she always stayed silent, no one noticed her, because her dark fur blended well with the shadows.

In turn, she became tolerant of Naruto, which came as a great relief to everyone else, who were glad Naruto didn't yell at a cat any more.

Sasuke grew accustomed also to giving the cat commands. He never had to feed or clean up after her, and she never tried to show affection unless he held out his hand; basically she respected his space. While Sasuke had not known animals capable of that, he was comfortable with it.

* * *

One particular night, Sasuke stayed out a little longer than usual to train. By the time he got back it was pouring outside and he had gotten thoroughly soaked.

Feeling not as well as he had earlier, the young Uchiha went to bed early.

* * *

Sasuke had a rough night. He woke up many times shivering so hard he could hardly move, his teeth chattering.

He tossed and turned, waiting impatiently for morning.

* * *

Morning brought no relief. He still shivered, and now he was half fainted from lack of sleep. In such a state, he didn't notice the little black shadow, which was Kuroi. She took one last look at him as he let out a shivering sigh, then slipped out an open window.

Naruto was very surprised when no one was at the bridge when he got there.

"Huh? Where's Sasuke?" He said out loud, and began searching for said Uchiha; because Sasuke being late for training is like Naruto disliking ramen-impossible.

So, when Sakura arrived, she found Naruto with his head down a trash can.

"Naruto, what are you doing? And where's Sasuke?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. He wasn't here when I got here." Naruto had finally stopped searching and was sitting there confused.

His words threw Sakura off. "H-huh? But Sasuke's always here!"

"Yeah! I know!"

Kakashi chose this moment to arrive. "Yo!" He called, waving a hand as he appeared.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, looking worried, "on your way here did you see Sasuke? He's not here yet…"

"Hmmm, can't say that I did. He's late, you say?"

"Hey, look!" Naruto pointed.

Sakura sighed, "Naruto this isn't the time for-wait that's Kuroi!"

The cat was sitting on the railing of the bridge, looking intensely at them. When Sakura walked over to her, the cat jumped down and started walking back the way she had come, stopping to look at them.

"I think she wants us to follow." Kakashi said, and they went after the feline.

* * *

The three of them went through the window, finding the door locked, and Naruto nearly crashed through and broke it.

Kakashi shook his head when he saw Sasuke. "We won't be doing anything as Team 7 today, it looks like."

Sakura looked around for more blankets to throw on top of Sasuke's bed.

Slowly, his shivering stopped and his breathing evened out. Kakashi watched him for a moment before turning to Sakura.

"For today, I want you to take care of Sasuke, Sakura. It's not too serious, just the flu, so he doesn't need to go to the hospital. Just make sure he gets better instead of worse."

"I got it." Sakura said seriously, but Inner Sakura was partying.

**I get to nurse Sasuke back to health!! Take THAT Ino!! CHA!!!!**

"Well then, we'll be going. See you." Kakashi and Naruto left, this time using the door. "Take care of Sasuke."

* * *

A/n: Sorry, SasuSaku fans, don't get your hopes up. 


	4. Sick Day

Aneko: Chapter 4!!!Yayyy!!!

Disclaimer: Once again…I don't own Naruto…

**

* * *

4. Sick Day**

As soon as the door closed, Sakura turned back to her sick charge. She watched as Kuroi jumped up on the bed next to Sasuke, then looked at her imploringly. Sakura nodded, though not really sure why, and walked into Sasuke's kitchen.

One thing her mother made her when she was sick was chicken noodle soup. It always helped her feel at least a little better, so Sakura sought out either a microwavable can or ingredients. She found a can, and poured the contents into a pan over the stove. Once it was hot, she filled a bowl and carried it out on a tray to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" She said quietly, in case he was asleep. Sasuke's eyes flickered, and Sakura knew he had heard her.

"Do you want to try some soup?"

Sasuke stirred a bit, and Sakura hurried over and propped some pillows up behind him.

"I can eat." He stated, so she set the tray in his lap. He ate some, but not all of the soup. Taking the bowl back, she smiled at him. "You should rest. If you need anything, I'll be over there." She gestured to the couch and walked out, taking the tray with her. After she had put away the food, she grabbed a book and settled down on the soft couch.

Sasuke settled down and was quickly asleep. Sakura stole glances at him over the top of the book that she wasn't reading.

In sleep, he looked utterly peaceful, his brow relaxed and his breathing even. Almost like a completely different person than the Sasuke who always seemed to always either be frowning or smirking.

Sakura smiled, giggling happily, and finally tried to read the book she had picked up.

* * *

Sasuke's dreams had been peaceful; he had been training with Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura were there even; but then, he looked in a mirror. As he looked at himself, Sasuke saw a horribly familiar eye looking back at him. The mangekyou sharingan, possessed by his brother, looked coldly back at him; but where his brother's face should have been, it was his own.

Trying to escape the image, Sasuke whirled around, only to be greeted by a worse sight: the lifeless body of Naruto lay on the ground, and Sakura sat, tears rolling down her face ,next to him.

_These hands…have I…?_

Behind him, the mirror cracked, and the shattered pieces began to fall. Sasuke felt himself falling as well, but could do nothing to stop it. He was falling endlessly into darkness, and there was no way out.

* * *

Sakura dropped her book, running over to Sasuke. He was crying out, and tossing and turning.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura said, afraid. She held on to his hand, hoping he would hear her.

"_Augh!"_ Sakura winced as Sasuke gripped her hand. Hard.

"Sasuke! It's okay!" Sakura said, hoping he would calm down. She knew this didn't have anything to do with the flu. He was having a nightmare. "It's just a dream!"

She wasn't sure why, but she kind of felt like crying. "Com on, Sasuke. You've got to wake up!"

* * *

Sasuke was still falling, when he heard the voice.

"Sasuke?!" Somewhere, he was dimly aware of someone holding his hand, but the feeling was very far away.

"Sasuke! It's okay!" _That voice…Sakura? But it's not "Okay"…_ "It's just a dream!"

_Wait…_he thought…it _**is **__just a dream…just a nightmare…_He began struggling, weakly at first, but then trying as hard as he could to wake up. _I won't become like that! I won't be like __**him!**_

"Come on, Sasuke. You've got to wake up!" And with Sakura's final attempt ringing in his ears, he did.

* * *

Sakura blinked. Sasuke had stopped moving, and was lying still and quietly again. Slowly, his eyes opened, and he looked at her.

_Oh great…_Sakura thought._ Now I have to explain why I'm holding his hand, and He'll call me annoying again._

"Sakura…"Sasuke said. Sakura smiled, preparing for the verbal abuse she was about to receive."…thank you."

Sakura blinked. _Wait…did he just say…thank you…?_

"Y-you're welcome." She said, then smiled for real. "I'll be over there." She got up quietly and went back to the couch, hiding behind her book.

_To thank me like that…it must have been a horrible nightmare for him._

Her expression became sad. She knew why she had gotten so worked up. It reminded her of the time in the Forest of Death when Sasuke was in pain from Orochimaru's mark. He had been weak then, too.

Sliding the book down a bit, Sakura peeked over the top to see that Sasuke was still awake, looking out the window. _Maybe he doesn't want to sleep awhile because of the dream…_She thought. It was likely. Many times, when she had a nightmare, she stayed awake for a while because she was afraid the dream would come back. Hesitating for a moment, Sakura decided, and put her book down.

Sasuke looked up as she walked back over. "I figure I should check on you while you're awake." She said, smiling. Sasuke looked away as she placed her hand on his forehead, looking for signs of a fever.

"Well," She said, moving her hand, "you're still pretty warm, but I think it's gone down some." Sasuke made no reply, so Sakura stood up. "Are you hungry now?"

Sasuke nodded, so Sakura brought him more soup. Sakura gave him the tray and sat down to read, waiting for him to finish. She knew he wouldn't like it if she watched him.

When he was done, she came in and removed the tray, and Sasuke fell asleep again. As he slept, Sakura tiptoed out to the kitchen, got a cool rag and came back and laid it across his forehead. Satisfied that he was as comfortable as she could make him, she sat down again.

The couch was invitingly soft, and Sakura was soon asleep herself. When Kakashi came to check on the two late in the evening, he found them both asleep in their respective spots. He woke Sakura to ask about Sasuke.

"He's much better. I think he might even be able to come on a mission tomorrow."

"Good." Kakashi's eye curved up in a smile. "You can go home now. I told your parents where you were, so they'll know why you're getting home late."

"Okay. Thank you Sensei." Kuroi, who had come over when Kakashi came in, watched them, silent as always. Sakura turned to the cat.

"Thank you Kuroi." She wasn't quite sure why she was thanking the cat, but it seemed to be the right thing to do.

"Tomorrow morning, would you stop by again? If he's well enough, you can walk to the bridge with him. If not, you can come tell me."

"Okay." Sakura left, and Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"I'm sure you heard that, Sasuke, so remember what I told her."

"…Okay." Sasuke, who had woken up when Kakashi had entered, but had not moved, so Sakura had not noticed he was awake.

"Well, get a lot of rest and maybe we'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke watched as his sensei made his way out the door, then lay back on his pillows with a sigh.

* * *

Aneko: Whoo, Sasuke slept a lot in this chapter, didn't he? XD. Sorry bout that. 


	5. Parting

Aneko: This is the last chapter. I enjoyed this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters. (that's kinda getting tiring to say…)

**

* * *

5. Parting**

Sasuke actually wasn't feeling too bad. The problem? He was bored out of his mind with nothing to do. He really wasn't feeling the bad, but figured training might not be the best idea right now; and there was little in his house for entertainment. He thought about throwing his chakra-kunai at a target, but quickly put that idea aside, deciding he didn't want smoking holes in his apartment.

Sasuke felt the bed move, and looked over to see Kuroi walking across it toward him (hey, his bed's big, okay?). She lay down beside him silently.

"You're the reason Sakura was here today, aren't you?" He said, looking at the cat. Then he frowned, shaking his head. "Great, now I'm talking to a cat." But he couldn't shake the feeling that she knew exactly what he was saying, looking at him seriously.

Shrugging, Sasuke continued speaking. "At least she didn't start crying and try to hug me...and I'm lucky Kakashi didn't suggest Naruto stay here all day."

Just the thought made his eye twitch. He could imagine it, Naruto pestering Sasuke as he tried to sleep because he was bored.

The thought of sleep brought back the dream.

"It was just…a nightmare…" Sasuke whispered. He looked down at the little cat again. "Animals are lucky. They aren't bothered by human problems," He thought of the war between the different ninja lands, of even childhood jealousy and anger. He thought of Itachi, and his face hardened, "and they are not bothered by the strangeness of the thoughts of some humans."

He didn't really understand his older brother's reasons for murdering the clan. He didn't _want_ to know. All he knew was that more than anything, he wants to make his brother pay for what he had done.

Without really realizing it, Sasuke began talking to Kuroi again. "He destroyed my life, without destroying me, and for what? _To test his strength_. He left me alive, like it wasn't worth his time to kill me because I was weak- a weak child to him, who lived a soft life. Well now I'll show him that it was a mistake to leave me alive. I _will_ get stronger, and make him regret the day our clan was killed." As he spoke, the eyes of the cat grew sad, and when Sasuke saw, he looked away. "You're worse than Sakura." He murmured, still frowning.

"I wanted to continue living that life. I wanted to live up to my father's expectations, and my brother. What would it have been like, I wonder, to live that life?" He dwindled off, but then said bitterly, "It doesn't matter now though, does it? Now I will never know." Sasuke shut his eyes, shaking his head and lying down, facing away from Kuroi. He couldn't stand those sad eyes, and Kakashi had told him to sleep. It didn't take long before he was sleeping soundly.

* * *

Sasuke woke shivering again, partly from the cold, partly from another nightmare. He relived the moment of his parents' death and Itachi's torture.

He was having trouble getting a hold on his shivering, when he felt something warm and soft against his chest. The warmth calmed the shivering, and he relaxed again. Weary from being sick and shivering he was soon sinking into unconsciousness again, without a thought towards his comfort, and untroubled by dreams.

* * *

Morning brought a picture that would have made any fangirl squeal. The blankets on Sasuke's bed had either fallen off or were gathered at his waist. He lay in a sort of half curled position, with one arm under his pillow and the other on top; and the cutest part of it all was Kuroi, curled right up against his chest. So when Sakura came in, she didn't have the heart(or the camera) to wake him at first. She also had to keep from squealing, aw-ing, or sighing.

Unfortunately, as soon as the door closed, Sasuke blinked and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

**Ah, darn it!! Why does he have to be such a light sleeper? **Inner Sakura shouted unhappily. Outwardly, Sakura just smiled.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she moved forward to check his temperature.

"Fine."

Sakura smiled as she took her hand away. "Good. You can probably come to training today, you don't have a fever at all! I'll just wait outside until you're ready." She exited his apartment.

"Hn." Sasuke moved to get up, then looked down at the little cat beside him. A small smile graced his features, and he reached down and stroked the soft black fur, then got up to get ready to leave.

* * *

Kakashi was happy to see Sasuke. His right eye curved up in a smile. "Well, I see you're feeling better this morning."

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted from behind Kakashi. "You better not get sick again, or I'll get stronger than you even faster!"

"Shut up, loser." Sasuke said with a smirk as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"And I see Kuroi is here as always." Kakashi noted, looking at the cat who was little more than a shadow.

"Yep!" Sakura answered for Sasuke, smiling.

"Come on, come on! Let's get going already!" Naruto said frowning, pushing Kakashi towards the training area.

"Alright, alright! We're going "

"Yes!" Naruto ran ahead, and the others followed at a more peaceful pace.

* * *

Sasuke collapsed gratefully onto his couch when he got home.

"Is it even possible for Naruto to be even more annoying right after you get sick?" He asked rhetorically, looking at the ceiling.

Sighing, he rolled over onto his side; without really meaning to, he began to doze, and was quickly asleep. Once again, Kuroi curled up by his chest, keeping him warm and at peace.

* * *

Sasuke woke some time later, a bit cramped from sleeping on the couch. He looked up to see Kuroi sitting beside an open window. This was strange, because she never went anywhere unless he did- with the exception of when he had gotten sick.

Now she sat, looking at him, and Sasuke understood.

"Hn." He said, giving a little wave of his hand. It was not much in the way of a parting, but hey, this is Sasuke Uchiha. The little cat understood too, and slipped away silently out the window.

* * *

Sakura was the first to notice the next morning.

"Huh? Sasuke, where's Kuroi?"

"She's gone."

"Huh? But I thought-"

"It's not like she was my pet. She came on her own and left on her own."

"It's so weird. I'm so used to seeing her around that it's just _strange_ seeing you without her."

"What are you talking about?! That cat was crazy! Good riddance, I say!" Naruto grinned after finding out. Sakura wordlessly hit him on the head. She looked at Sasuke's shadow as Naruto pouted, holding the top of his head.

"The reason you really notice is because she would sit in your shadow. You couldn't see her directly, but your shadow was darker. Now it's so light."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kakashi appeared, waving to his team.

"Kuroi's gone." Sakura said, before Naruto started yelling at him for being late.

"Really?" Kakashi said, surprised.

At this point, Sasuke was tired of them making a big deal out of it.

"Look," HE said, opening his eyes and coming forward from where he was leaning on the bridge, "it's not a big deal. She left because she wanted to. I don't care."

"She _is_ the reason we found out you were sick, though." Kakashi pointed out.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Who cares? Let's go!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

Sakura raised a fist threateningly over her head and Naruto's eyes widened as he instinctively covered his head with his hands.

"Gah! Please don't hit me Sakura! I don't want any brain damage!"

Sasuke smirked. "Your brain is _already_ damaged."

"HEY!"

"NARUTO!"

"WAH! No, I'm sorry Sakura, don't hurt meeeee!!"

Kakashi watched his bickering team with worried eyes, He really wasn't sure about their teamwork lately…

Had he looked a little more closely, he would have seen that Sasuke wasn't nearly so cold this morning, and Sakura a little more respectful of his space, and Naruto not as offended by everything Sasuke said.

_I will protect…those important to me. This time...I will not lose!_

**-End-**

* * *

Aneko: Nothing else to say really. See you in my next Princess Tutu fanfic I'm putting up soon. 


End file.
